Displacement
by Paruparo
Summary: Enki has made a new campaign... forcing Mukuro to visit Gandara for a month. While she is there, she learns to understand Yomi. And her feelings of hate are displaced by something else... YomiMukuro COMPLETE!
1. Enki's Proposal

**Displacement**

OreWaTensai: I know how strange the pairing may seem, but really Yomi and Mukuro kinda look good together… So I racked my brain until I found a possible situation to get the two together. This is a big challenge for me so I hope you read and review it. This takes place after the Yuyu series.

**Chapter One- Enki's Proposal** ****

Leader's Conference in the Makai…

Enki cleared his throat loudly. The members of the conference, with the exception of Yomi and Mukuro, were all disagreeing about something. They were protesting against Enki's new campaign proposal.

"Ahem…" said Enki, "AHEM! Silence please!"

The group eventually quieted down.

"Now I know that my proposal seems strange—" started Enki.

Suddenly, the noise started again. This time was a noise of affirmation.

"BUT," said Enki loudly, "It is absolutely necessary to improve the relations between the countries that were warring not so long ago… After all, we are living in the same world. Shouldn't we work together to maintain the peace?"

"There _is_ peace, Lord Enki." Said Yomi listlessly, "Surely there is no need for frivolities such as these state visits you are proposing?"

"I should say not, Lord Yomi." interpolated Mukuro, "There is tension building up again between Gandara and my realms. If this isn't solved now, we might be faced with another large scale war."

Yomi opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. Mukuro glared at Yomi, apparently daring him to say she was wrong.

"Well then. I believe this means that Lady Mukuro has already agreed to my proposal." Said Enki approvingly.

"But you've misunderstood—" replied Mukuro but was cut off by Yomi.

"IF Lady Mukuro agrees, then so do I." Yomi smiled at Mukuro triumphantly.

"It is decided then, the first state visit will occur as soon as possible." Said Enki.

"But who is going to visit whom?" asked one of the lower leaders.

"I think… Lady Mukuro, you will be staying in Gandara for a month," said Enki cheerfully, "In two weeks time. This concludes our conference. Thank you all."

Enki had barely given Mukuro time to react. Mukuro's face was a mixture of shock, disbelief and anger. Yomi looked equally shocked. This was something unexpected. Yomi suddenly regretted agreeing to Enki's idea.

The people present all stood up to leave, chattering among themselves. All of the attendees of the conference filed out one by one until only Yomi and Mukuro remained in the room.

A few minutes passed by in silence. Finally, Yomi stood up and walked to the door.

"Aren't you leaving yet?" said Yomi flatly.

"Yes, of course." Mukuro narrowed her eyes.

"There is no need to worry. I assure you, you will be accommodated graciously."

"I wonder… just how much do you know about _grace_?"

Yomi seemed upset by this. "Am I that horrible, Mukuro?"

"Yes, not just horrible. 'Evil' would be the word for you."

"I may be ambitious but I am most certainly not evil."

"We'll see about that." Mukuro then approached the door, reached out her hand to turn the knob but paused, "Yomi, I would just like you to know… I am not looking forward to this visit at all."

Yomi made no reply but stepped aside to let Mukuro pass. No matter how much Mukuro disliked him, Yomi still respected her. Could this respect actually be something more?

When Mukuro had gone, Yomi sighed softly.

"I don't know how to feel about this visit of yours, Mukuro…" he said to himself.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

OreWaTensai: I know this is really short but I promise the next chapters will be longer.

Yomi: Hello.

OreWaTensai: Aack! What the heck are you doing here?

Yomi: Nothing. I just have a question for you.

OreWaTensai: Yeah? Is there a problem?

Yomi: Why am I not paired up with you?

OreWaTensai: What?! (turns bright red)

Yomi: Hahahahaha.

OreWaTensai: Oh that's it! You just loove confusing me, don't you?

Yomi: Hahaha, of course.

OreWaTensai: _BAKA!!!_


	2. Preparation

Displacement  
  
Chapter Two- Preparation  
  
The very next day, Mukuro held a meeting with her advisors about the upcoming state visit. Hiei looked as if the state visit was some kind of sick joke.  
  
"What? Could you say that again, but slowly?" said Hiei, fighting a grin.  
  
"Enki-sama has a new campaign to improve international relations. He wants me to stay in Gandara for one month." Replied Mukuro gravely.  
  
"Is he crazy?" said Hiei mockingly, "You and Yomi can't even stand each other! And he expects you to stay with him for a month? It's impossible."  
  
"Yes, thank you for that new insight Hiei." Said Mukuro with a tolerant smile. "But what is done, is done. I think I can resist killing Yomi for at least a month."  
  
"But can he resist killing you?" answered Hiei, "I mean he's after your territory, Mukuro, and I bet he'll do just about anything to rule it."  
  
"What do you think we should do about that?"  
  
"Bodyguards. A hella lot of them."  
  
"Oh I don't think I would need that much. Let's see, I'll hire at least one very skilled bodyguard. A bodyguard like you, perhaps?"  
  
Hiei hesitated, "... You've got me, Mukuro. Alright I'll go as your bodyguard."  
  
"Right. At least I'll have somebody to talk to." Said Mukuro with a gracious smile.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Meanwhile in Gandara, Yomi was making preparations of his own.  
  
"Yomi-sama, what room will we give Lady Mukuro?" asked a servant girl with a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Which of the rooms is the largest?" said Yomi in reply.  
  
"Er... well apart from your room, which is the largest of course, we have the room on the other side of the fortress."  
  
"Have it cleaned and arranged properly. I will not tolerate any mistakes. Understand that this is an important visit and we must behave at our best." Said Yomi.  
  
"Yes, sir." Said the girl, bowing and exiting the door.  
  
Shura, who was with Yomi, gave a sly smile.  
  
"Papa, even I have to be on my best behavior?" said he, looking very mischievous.  
  
"Yes. Even you, Shura." Replied Yomi with an indulgent smile.  
  
"Oh. Does that mean I can't attack Mukuro from behind, or put poison in her food?"  
  
Yomi almost smiled again at his son's inclination to mischief.  
  
"Shura, if you intend to do those things... I will be forced to ask a babysitter to watch over you."  
  
"Oooh, who's the babysitter then?" asked Shura excitedly.  
  
"Yoda, perhaps?"  
  
"No way! I hate Yoda! He's so boring!"  
  
"Then will you behave?"  
  
"Yes... I think so..." said Shura with a grin.  
  
Yomi returned the smile and patted Shura's head.  
  
"Now go and amuse yourself." Said Yomi.  
  
"What about training?"  
  
"We don't have time for that now."  
  
"But what should I do?"  
  
"Hmmm... ask OreWaTensai to play with you then." Said Yomi with a laugh.  
  
"That's right! I love annoying her!"  
  
"Go on then." Yomi motioned towards the door.  
  
And OreWaTensai was pelted with Shura's annoying antics the whole damn day.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
In the human world, Kurama was reading his daily fan mail when his phone rang.  
  
"Kurama residence."  
  
"It's me, Hiei."  
  
"Oh? What's up?"  
  
"Haven't you heard recent news from the demon world?"  
  
"No, sorry, I've been busy lately." Said Kurama.  
  
"Well Enki has this new campaign. And now Mukuro has to stay in Gandara for a whole month."  
  
"What? Is that even possible?"  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Yomi and Mukuro hate each other. I'm coming with Mukuro as her bodyguard."  
  
"Why did you call me then?"  
  
"Well don't you want to watch how this whole fiasco will play out?"  
  
Kurama laughed. "Alright. I think I can take a vacation for one month. What time will you pick me up?"  
  
"Hmph, I have no intention of picking you up whatsoever. If you want to come here, come here yourself." Said Hiei flatly.  
  
"Ok, ok. I was just kidding. Don't be so stingy."  
  
"Shut up Kurama."  
  
"Hai!" said Kurama cheerfully.  
  
OreWaTensai: Tadaa, Hiei has appeared! Anyhow I hope you still read and review this because I'm kinda thinking whether I should still continue this. If you keep reviewing then I'm definitely going to continue this. ( 


	3. The Much Awaited Arrival

OreWaTensai: Thank you for your reviews! I've decided to continue this, so keep those reviews coming. Thanks for the suggestions too. Er I don't think I'll be giving Hiei a girlfriend but I will definitely give Mukuro a rival. But her rival will be an original character so I hope that's okay.

Displacement  
  
Chapter Three- The Much-Awaited Arrival  
  
If today had been a normal one, Yomi would have been exceedingly calm and placid like he usually was. Well, today was far from normal. Today Mukuro would arrive.  
  
Yomi stood very still and tense at the main doors of his fortress. The welcoming party were all positioned accordingly in a show of courtesy and graciousness. Shura wore his best suit at the insistence of his father. Yomi was wearing something similar to Shura's outfit.  
  
"Papa?" said Shura.  
  
"Yes, Shura?" Answered Yomi.  
  
"Why are we wearing these things? Why can't we just wear our normal uniforms?" Shura fingered one of the beautiful designs on his clothing.  
  
"Because we have a guest. A very important guest. You know that."  
  
"I know but... this is really itchy..." said Shura petulantly.  
  
"Bear with it for a while, Shura. Lady Mukuro will be arriving very soon."  
  
About five minutes later, Mukuro's transport finally arrived. Yomi tensed up again. He was more tense than he would like to admit. Shura broke into a grin.  
  
"Papa, don't be so nervous. It's just Mukuro."  
  
"I'm not exactly worried about Mukuro's arrival. I'm worried about how smooth things will be."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I haven't planted a bomb or anything..." Shura cocked his head.  
  
Yomi smiled in spite of himself. Sometimes Shura was such a clown.  
  
Suddenly, from an opening on the top of the gigantic bug transport, some guards emerged. One of the guards stomped on something. A flight of stairs appeared. Then two people, looking suspiciously like humans, came out of the opening. Yomi recognized their auras.  
  
'Could it be?' thought Yomi.  
  
As the two descended the stairs, their physical features became apparent. One was a tall redhead, clearly he was Kurama. The other had spiky black hair... Hiei of course. Finally, Mukuro's head came into view. It seemed that Mukuro did not really bother to dress up. She was wearing a formal outfit, just plain black. Mukuro's party slowly made their way to the platform on which Yomi and Shura were standing. Mukuro's guards stepped aside. Only Kurama and Hiei stayed by her side since they were her escorts.  
  
"Lady Mukuro, it our greatest honor to have you here as our highly esteemed guest." Yomi made a low bow.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Yomi. I am very pleased to be here as well." Mukuro bowed as well.  
  
"Welcome to Gandara, Lady Mukuro." Said Shura as politely as he could.  
  
"Thank you Shura. My, you have grown so much since I last saw you." Said Mukuro with an enigmatic smile.  
  
Hiei coughed loudly. Mukuro immediately gestured towards Kurama and him.  
  
"And these are my honorable escorts. I believe you are already acquainted with them." Added Mukuro, looking rather amused.  
  
"Hiei-san." Yomi nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
Hiei did not bother to acknowledge Yomi. In fact he was openly glaring at Yomi. Yomi didn't seem to mind.  
  
Yomi paused momentarily when he turned to Kurama.  
  
"Kurama-san." Said Yomi finally.  
  
Kurama smiled. "Yomi, it's nice to meet you again."  
  
"Yes, it is always a pleasure." Replied Yomi although not sounding very pleased.  
  
"Oh, it's you again Kurama. What the heck are you doing here?" Shura stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Hello, Shura. How are you?" said Kurama good-naturedly.  
  
Yomi placed his hand on Shura's shoulder.  
  
"Now that the formalities are done, shall we?" said Yomi, gesturing towards the door.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Replied Mukuro.  
  
Yomi raised his eyebrows but chose to ignore the sarcasm. This was going to be a long day...  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Mukuro spent the whole remainder of the day touring Yomi's fortress. There really wasn't much to see, just a lot of machinery and computers. She spent most of the time talking with either Hiei or Kurama. Of course she avoided conversation with Yomi as much as possible. Gandara was not exceptionally beautiful. But she had to admit that Gandara was indeed an advanced city. She just hoped that Yomi would put his innovations to good use.  
  
When evening was approaching, Mukuro was relieved to know that they would at last show her to her quarters. Yoda led her, Kurama and Hiei through several hallways until they reached a big door. Yoda stepped aside to let the three in.  
  
Mukuro blinked when she saw the large room. It was very, very lavishly furnished. She saw a large soft bed with silken mattresses, chairs that looked overly comfortable and plush red carpeting. Amazing.  
  
"My goodness, this is too much." Commented Mukuro.  
  
"No. This is exactly fitting for you." Said Hiei with a smirk.  
  
Yoda entered the room as well.  
  
"Lady Mukuro, do you find your room to your liking?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, indeed. Please extend my gratitude to Lord Yomi." Said Mukuro in reply.  
  
"Thank you, Lady. Hiei-san, Kurama-san, your rooms are directly to the left and right of this one. Oh before I forget, Lord Yomi asked me to tell you that this room was made soundproof. He insisted on the privacy of your room." Yoda bowed, swept out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"Wow, Yomi actually had this thing made soundproof?" Kurama sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
"I didn't know he had sense enough to do that." Replied Hiei.  
  
"Come on. Could you at least give him a break?" said Kurama.  
  
"Well, I can't say I don't appreciate the soundproofing." Mukuro examined the full-length mirror beside the bed.  
  
"Do you think it's really soundproof?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Let's give it a try... YOMI IS AN IDIOT!" Said Hiei loudly. "There, we'll see if this room is really soundproof at dinner tonight. If Yomi is still his wonderful self, I guess he really didn't hear what I said."  
  
"Indeed we shall, Hiei." Said Mukuro with a smile.


	4. The Dinner

Displacement  
  
Chapter Four- The Dinner  
  
In Mukuro's quarters...  
  
"Why don't you hurry up, Mukuro? The dinner will start any moment." Kurama examined himself in the mirror.  
  
"I think I'd like to take my time." Replied Mukuro from the bathroom.  
  
Hiei, who was sprawled on one of the chairs, yawned loudly. Evidently he did not want to go to any kind of event that night. Kurama walked to the bathroom door and knocked.  
  
"Just how long are you planning to stay in there?" said Kurama with a smile.  
  
"Why are you asking?" said Mukuro's voice, strangely echoing because she was in the bathroom.  
  
"You've been in there for an hour and a half. You're already late by ten minutes." Kurama crossed his arms.  
  
Hiei butted in. "Why not make it fifteen?"  
  
"Hahaha," Mukuro laughed, "Why not try Yomi's patience? In addition to that, we would be fashionably late."  
  
"Whatever you say." Kurama shrugged and sat down.  
  
Hiei yawned yet again.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
The dinner hall was rather quiet. That was because everybody was waiting for their distinguished guest. Yomi sat at the head of the table. One seat to his right was empty. Yomi was exceptionally silent. Finally, somebody announced Mukuro's arrival.  
  
The guests all stood up in acknowledgement. First, Hiei and Kurama entered wearing splendid suits. But these could not compare to what Mukuro had on. Mukuro wore a long deep blue dress that emphasized her stately shoulders. She was also wearing long white gloves and instead of the white cloth that usually covered the left side of her face, she wore a blue veil matching her dress. Her hair was done in a simple knot but was still very elegant. The guests almost froze to death. They had never before seen Mukuro looking so... beautiful.  
  
Yomi took her hand and led her to her seat. Hiei and Kurama were sitting down far from Mukuro but Hiei kept his eye on Mukuro and Yomi. Apparently, Yomi did not hear anything from the soundproof room. The dinner then started.  
  
As the dinner progressed, one of the female guests on Yomi's left leaned forward to talk to him.  
  
"Lord Yomi." Said the dark-haired female.  
  
"Yes, Lady Utara Yanagisawa isn't it?" replied Yomi.  
  
"I am honored that you remember my name." said Yanagisawa.  
  
"Why wouldn't I remember the name of so great a lady such as you?"  
  
"Lord Yomi, you don't need to flatter me." Yanagisawa flicked her head. "I am just one of your loyal subjects."  
  
"Indeed you are and I hope forever will be."  
  
At this, Mukuro's attention was captured by the two. She was now watching them carefully. But the two did not seem to notice that.  
  
"Yes of course, Yomi-sama. But will I forever be nothing more than a loyal subject?" said Yanagisawa suggestively.  
  
"Surely you don't mean you want to be one of my advisors?" said Yomi fighting back a smile.  
  
"No, of course not." Yanagisawa crossed her legs, "Lord Yomi I have been hearing rumors."  
  
"What kind of rumors, Lady?"  
  
"Rumors about you being single—"  
  
"Yes, that is not a rumor. I am indeed single."  
  
"And rumors that you are looking for a wife." continued Yanagisawa, leaning forward even more.  
  
"Oh?" Yomi raised both brows, "And tell me who started this rumor?"  
  
"Well... me, of course." Said Yanagisawa coyly.  
  
Mukuro could not help but cough. Well, actually she was deciding between coughing and laughing but she thought laughing would be too rude. Yomi's gaze shifted to her.  
  
"Ah, yes," said Yomi, "Lady Mukuro, this is Lady Yanagisawa."  
  
Yanagisawa nodded her head. "It is a great honor to have met you, Lady Mukuro."  
  
"The pleasure is mine, thank you." Replied Mukuro.  
  
Mukuro surveyed Yanagisawa thoroughly. Yanagisawa had fair skin, silky dark blue hair, a pair of cat ears and slanted green eyes. Yanagisawa was indeed very beautiful and she didn't seem to want to hide that fact. She was wearing a tight-fitting red dress that had a very long slit that barely hid her legs. Yes, it was apparent that Yanagisawa was flirting with Yomi. But what was amazing was that Yomi was tolerating it. What the heck's going on here?  
  
"Lord Yomi, are you telling me these rumors are untrue?" said Yanagisawa in her high-pitched voice.  
  
This time, Yomi laughed outright. "Very much untrue, Lady."  
  
"Maybe you should stop rumor-mongering." Said Mukuro with a sly smile, "It's good for you."  
  
Yanagisawa didn't get the sarcasm. "Don't I at least have a chance, ne Yomi- sama?"  
  
"Lord Yomi, how come I don't see Shura?" Mukuro interrupted.  
  
"He is asleep." Said Yomi simply.  
  
"Yomi-sama?" repeated Yanagisawa.  
  
Yomi did not answer her. Instead he took a sip of wine. Mukuro glared at Yanagisawa. She was feeling very childish. Since she was the main guest, thought Mukuro, she decided that she deserved all of Yomi's attention. Recognizing her defeat, Yanagisawa stood up and excused herself.  
  
"I am sorry to leave so early, Lord Yomi. But I am tired from the day's activities. Please excuse me." Said Yanagisawa with a sour face.  
  
Yomi nodded his assent. Yanagisawa left without another word. Mukuro seemed to be gladdened by this.  
  
"I don't trust that woman." Said Mukuro to Yomi.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Think about it. She's a gold digger. That's why she's flirting with you."  
  
"I am aware of that fact..."  
  
"Then why are you tolerating her?"  
  
"She... reminds me of somebody..." said Yomi softly.  
  
Mukuro blinked twice. Yomi had almost sounded rueful.  
  
"Somebody?" echoed Mukuro. "Who?"  
  
"Forgive me. I was spacing out."  
  
Mukuro raised a brow at the evident lie. Why in the world was Yomi lying?  
  
=-=-=-  
  
OreWaTensai: So how's Lady Yanagisawa for a rival? Well actually she isn't Mukuro's only rival but the other rival's identity is a secret. Hehe you'll be surprised. But just to get things clear, there is no yaoi in my fic. So Kurama is not a candidate for a rival. That would be disgusting. Eew. 


	5. Maybe Just This Once

Displacement  
  
Chapter Five- Maybe Just This Once  
  
Mukuro studied Yomi's face intently. She did not see any more emotion.  
  
"Why? Is that somebody's identity so secret?" asked Mukuro.  
  
"No, please forget about it." Said Yomi in a tone of finality.  
  
Mukuro leaned back on her chair. It would be impossible to get anything from Yomi now.  
  
"I believe the dinner is already over." Said Yomi.  
  
"Yes, I better return to my quarters." Mukuro made a move to push her chair away from the table but Yomi, like some kind of a gentleman, pulled it back for her so Mukuro was free to stand up properly.  
  
"May I escort you to your room?" said Yomi.  
  
"Uh... yes whatever you want." Replied Mukuro.  
  
Mukuro was too absorbed in wondering about Yomi's secret to even protest against Yomi' s gentlemanly offer. Actually she was beginning to get angrier than she was curious. She did not like secrets. Especially when the secret was unknown to her.  
  
Hiei stood up quickly.  
  
"We should follow them." Said Hiei vehemently.  
  
"Hiei, sit down!" said Kurama who noticed all the other guests looking at them, "Wait until all the other guests have finished. It's impolite to leave now."  
  
"But Mukuro—"  
  
"Mukuro, Yomi and that Lady Yanagisawa are all important people. They can come and go as they please. But since we are just lowly escorts..."  
  
Hiei finally noticed the people that were all staring. He sat down without another word.  
  
"Alright. But if anything happens to Mukuro..."  
  
"Yes, yes it's all my fault." Said Kurama.  
  
=-=-=-  
  
By now Mukuro was feeling very confused. Who was Yomi thinking of back then? She made her way to the quarters wordlessly, with Yomi trailing behind her. Mukuro kept on walking a few seconds until she realized that Yomi had already stopped.  
  
"Why did you stop?" said Mukuro in an irritated voice.  
  
"Your room is this way." Said Yomi simply.  
  
"Oh, right. I must have had too much wine."  
  
Yomi paused. Then he said, "Yes. You must have..."  
  
And so Yomi accompanied Mukuro until they reached her door. Mukuro opened the door but stood still for a moment.  
  
"I guess I should thank you." Said Mukuro softly.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine."  
  
"Well then, good night—?!?"  
  
"Ssh! Stay quiet for a while." Yomi became very tense. He seemed to be listening for something.  
  
"What do you..." Mukuro trailed off when she saw Yomi's face.  
  
Yomi entered the room first and Mukuro followed. Yomi listened some more but suddenly relaxed.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought I heard something." Said Yomi.  
  
Just then, there was a sudden explosion.  
  
=-=-=-  
  
After the loud sound, the chandeliers in the dinner hall shook intensely. There was much noise and confusion. Some of the guests had hidden under the table in panic and some were running away. They thought they were being attacked.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama were already running all the way to Mukuro's quarters.  
  
"I told you we should have followed them!" said Hiei.  
  
"Alright. I admit I was wrong. But we're not even sure if Yomi was the one who planned this."  
  
"Who else wants to assassinate Mukuro!"  
  
"If Yomi had wanted to kill her, then why did he come with her to her room?"  
  
This time Hiei did not reply. He was actually considering Kurama's calm analysis.  
  
They finally reached the corridor of Mukuro's burning room.  
  
"MUKURO!" shouted Hiei, jumping into the smoke-filled room.  
  
Kurama, who was a practical thinker, covered his nose first before he entered. Meanwhile Hiei was coughing his lungs out.  
  
"Mukuro?" said Kurama, spotting a figure just a few feet away from him.  
  
Hiei considered opening the window to let the smoke out. But then if he opened it, the fire would become even bigger because of the oxygen. The fire was spreading fast, devouring everythingin its way.  
  
Kurama reached out a hand to the outline of the figure in front of him. He encountered a psychic barrier.  
  
"What the?" said Kurama in surprise, "Yomi, is that you?"  
  
Yomi replied. "Yes, don't worry Mukuro's alright!"  
  
"Where is she?" said Kurama loudly.  
  
"I'm here!" shouted Mukuro. "I'm fine, don't worry!"  
  
Mukuro's eyes were switching in and out of focus. She was having difficulty seeing what was going on. Only now did her sight and her mind clear up for a while.  
  
Mukuro blinked in shock. She was in Yomi's arms, in a tight embrace. Yomi's face was worried and concerned. It was so touching to see him worry about her that way. Without the fire and the smoke, this would have been so... romantic. Mukuro shook the thoughts out of her head. It wasn't the time to think about that. But Yomi wasn't letting her go. And somehow, Mukuro did not want to go either. Mukuro's head was pounding. So was her heart. Now Mukuro was even more confused...  
  
In reality, Mukuro was close to fainting. But she did not want to faint. That would be a sign of weakness. But the smoke was getting to her head and besides... in the deepest corner of Mukuro's heart... she did want to stay in Yomi's arms.  
  
'...Maybe... maybe just this once...' thought Mukuro, letting herself faint into Yomi's arms.  
  
And all the world turned into nothingness. 


	6. A Selfless Act

OreWaTensai: I'd like to thank my wonderful readers! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Especially to Pyra Jaganishi! If it weren't for you I might never have continued this fic. (  
  
Displacement  
  
Chapter Six- A Selfless Act  
  
Mukuro woke up and found herself in a strange room. She was not wearing her gown anymore. She was wearing white silken pajamas. And the strangest thing was that she did not remember anything about changing rooms.  
  
"Where..." Mukuro's train of thought stopped there. She suddenly remembered that her original room exploded and that she had fainted the night before.  
  
Mukuro ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Fainting was so embarrassing. Especially because of the fact that some servant must have had to change her into her pajamas. Mukuro lay back down on the bed. She was feeling unusually tired and drained of energy. She surveyed the whole, overly spacious sleeping quarters. The bed she was lying on was draped with dark blue silk and the pillows were comfortable enough. Not too soft, not too hard. Just like the bed. The windows to her left were covered with light blue blinds, totally blocking out the sun. There were two doors to her right, one was what Mukuro believed to be the entrance and the other was probably the door to the bathroom. Next to the bathroom door were large cabinets... probably for wardrobe. In front of the bed was a large desk, filled with books, papers, and envelopes and such. But everything was so neatly arranged. Mukuro began to wonder to whom these things belonged to. Maybe this was a servant's room that was made vacant for her. Mukuro shifted her gaze back to the entrance door, debating whether she should dress and go out.  
  
Unexpectedly, the door opened. In entered the servant girl named Ayeka.  
  
"Oh! Oh dear, I'm so so sorry. I forgot! Stupid me!!!" exclaimed Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka's alarm was evident in her face. She underwent several evolutions of expressions that were very strange. Also, her pointed ears began to twitch. Mukuro looked amused.  
  
"No, it's alright. Come here." Said Mukuro kindly.  
  
"Then you're not mad at me?" asked Ayeka.  
  
Mukuro smiled. "No. Do I have any reason to be mad at you?"  
  
"I guess not..." Ayeka slowly approached Mukuro.  
  
"So tell me, Ayeka, what room is this?"  
  
Ayeka opened her mouth but suddenly closed it again with her hand. "Sorry. I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Mukuro, who extremely disliked secrets as said, said before.  
  
"He told me not to."  
  
"Who did? Yomi?"  
  
"How did you—"  
  
"Never mind that. So why not?"  
  
Ayeka fidgeted and played with her braids. "Well... I guess it won't hurt if I tell you."  
  
"Umm-hmm." Agreed Mukuro.  
  
"Well... it's like this. Your ladyship's room exploded, right? Well obviously you can't stay there. Or else you might develop asthma or some cardiopulmonary disease. Which is very dangerous 'cause you might die or something. And if you die then we're going to be in trouble everybody will say that Lord Yomi tried to murder you or something then we're going to be in even more trouble—"  
  
Mukuro cut her off. "Alright, let's just skip that part. So, let's go on to the reason why I'm here in this strange room?"  
  
"Well, please promise first that you won't tell."  
  
"Yes, I promise." Said Mukuro with a smile.  
  
"Ummm, you see when you fainted yesterday oh I mean yester night... or something like that, Lord Yomi himself carried you to our hospital. Then the doctor there said that you were okay. So, Lord Yomi decided to return you to your room. No, I mean your new room. But you see, the room was burnt to ashes because a bomb exploded in it. But the problem was that room that you stayed in was the biggest room in this fortress. No other sleeping quarters is bigger. Yours was second only to Lord Yomi's room... He didn't want the guest of honor to sleep in a measly room so he decided to..."  
  
Ayeka trailed off, looking ashamed. Mukuro's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"So you mean... this room I'm staying in is..." said Mukuro haltingly, "... It's his room?!?"  
  
"Well. In not so many words..."  
  
"I can't believe it... This is YOMI'S room?!"  
  
"Lord Yomi, if you please." Said Ayeka timidly.  
  
"This?" Mukuro looked around in shock, "Is his room?!"  
  
Ayeka looked flustered. "Yeah, but don't worry we changed the sheets and everything!"  
  
"No, that wasn't what I meant." Said Mukuro, calming down.  
  
"What did you mean, Lady Mukuro?"  
  
"It's just... why would he give up his room?"  
  
"Well, this is the largest room in Gandara..."  
  
Mukuro slipped off the bed and paced the room.  
  
"Where is he sleeping then?" said Mukuro.  
  
"Ermm... I wasn't allowed to say anything about that either..."  
  
"Well, you said everything else, why not say everything?" snapped Mukuro.  
  
"He's sleeping in the guestroom! Only I don't think—"  
  
Mukuro interrupted her, "Were my spare clothes brought here already?"  
  
"Yes, they're in the cabinet."  
  
"And do you know where Lord Yomi could be?"  
  
"Probably in the conference room."  
  
"Alright, thank you Ayeka you can leave now."  
  
"H-hai!" said Ayeka, bowing then exiting the room.  
  
Mukuro opened the cabinet and began to undress. She resolved to find Yomi immediately.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Mukuro opened the door to the conference room. Yomi looked up from his work.  
  
"Lady Mukuro, are you feeling well already?" said Yomi, setting aside his laptop.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." said Mukuro quickly.  
  
Yomi looked perplexed for a second. "You seem tense today."  
  
"Lord Yomi, I would like to know why you gave me your room yesterday night."  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"You could have just given me any guest room!" said Mukuro, getting annoyed at Yomi's indifference.  
  
"Yes, I could have. But I decided not to, what is wrong with that?"  
  
"What's wrong is it's just not proper!"  
  
Yomi raised an eyebrow. "Proper? It isn't proper to entertain guests graciously?"  
  
Mukuro suddenly became quiet. That word rang a bell. She remembered the day Enki proposed the state visits. She had said things that were offending to Yomi.  
  
"Lady Mukuro?" said Yomi.  
  
"I... I take back what I said earlier."  
  
Yomi was silent.  
  
"I was wrong." Said Mukuro thoughtfully, "You are not evil..."  
  
"Evil? ... Oh I remember now." Said Yomi looking amused, "That conference..."  
  
"I apologize for everything." Said Mukuro.  
  
"No, I should apologize as well. You almost got killed yesterday night."  
  
"Yes, I should probably thank you for saving my life as well."  
  
"No, it is nothing. I was the one who did not detect the bomb."  
  
"But still you protected me from certain death."  
  
Yomi gave the faintest smile. Suddenly, Mukuro could not bring herself to look at him.  
  
A few seconds ticked by in awkward silence. It was only broken by the sound o the door being pushed open.  
  
"Lord Yomi!" said a familiar high-pitched voice.  
  
"Lady Yanagisawa—" started Yomi.  
  
Quite shockingly, Yanagisawa threw her arms around Yomi. Yomi looked taken aback. Mukuro looked disgusted and her face darkened.  
  
"Oh I was so worried about you! I came as soon as I heard the dreadful news!" said Yanagisawa.  
  
"Then you must be really deaf..." said Mukuro in an undertone.  
  
Apparently, Yomi heard this and was thoroughly amused. He was now smiling. Meanwhile Yanagisawa was tightening her embrace.  
  
"Oh, Lord Yomi I am so glad you're alright!"  
  
"Yes, yes I am quite fine..." said Yomi, pulling away from her.  
  
"But you look tired!" said Yanagisawa, puckering her lips.  
  
"I haven't slept at all."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have been up all night investigating about the bomb incident." Said Yomi.  
  
Mukuro's gaze immediately shifted onto Yomi again. He was up all night?!  
  
"Well come on then, I'll escort you to your room!" said Yanagisawa hopefully.  
  
"Let me report to Lady Mukuro my findings first." Said Yomi. "It seems that the bomb was a homemade one. Fortunately the parts the culprit used were very easy to detect. The culprit is now behind bars and awaiting his death sentence."  
  
"Indeed..." said Mukuro, mentally kicking herself for owing Yomi so much.  
  
"And so where did Lady Mukuro spend the night?" said Yanagisawa, hoping that Mukuro had had to sleep in a meager room.  
  
"I let her sleep in my room." Said Yomi.  
  
"What?! You two... together!?" shouted Yanagisawa.  
  
"No you've misunderstood. Lord Yomi kindly lent me his room." Replied an annoyed Mukuro.  
  
Yomi laughed. "I admire your sense of humor, Lady Yanagisawa."  
  
"Well, now that everything's said and done," Yanagisawa clapped her hands, "Lord Yomi, will you kindly show me your room?"  
  
"I'm afraid," said Mukuro loudly, "I owe Lord Yomi too much. I believe I shoud escort him to his room."  
  
"Well, thank you Lady Mukuro." Said Yomi politely.  
  
Yomi proceeded to the door and opened it for Mukuro. Then when they were outside with Yanagisawa still watching them, Mukuro took Yomi's arm... which made Yanagisawa fume with jealousy.  
  
Mukuro smiled inwardly. 'Yanagisawa deserved that!'  
  
Mukuro then looked up at Yomi's face. Now she was sure that she deserved all the attention Yomi has to offer.  
  
The two arrived at a guest room about half the size of Yomi's real room. Mukuro felt guilty.  
  
"Listen, why don't you just take back your room?" said Mukuro.  
  
"No, I'm fine here." Said Yomi, entering the room.  
  
The room was barely furnished. It was just simple and was suited only for the basic needs. So very unlike the luxurious room Mukuro was staying in.  
  
"You can leave now, Lady Mukuro." Said Yomi.  
  
"Oh... yes that's right." Replied Mukuro.  
  
Mukuro turned around to make her exit. But Yomi spoke up again.  
  
"Lady Mukuro."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't worry about what you said at that conference. It's already forgiven." Said Yomi.  
  
Mukuro did not reply. Instead she just continued out the door. Maybe she was wrong about Yomi all along. He wasn't that bad. Definitely not evil. Maybe he was just misunderstood. After all every being has a heart. Maybe Yomi did too.  
  
Mukuro stopped at an open window and stared out at Gandara. Only now did she realize it was a very beautiful city. Very organized and advanced.  
  
'It must have been made by a beautiful mind as well.' Thought Mukuro, continuing on.  
  
She unexpectedly bumped into Hiei.  
  
"Mukuro!" said Hiei. "How are you? Are you well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? I bet that assassination attempt had been planned by that devil Yomi!"  
  
"Lord Yomi if you please." Said Mukuro, walking away.  
  
"Lord Yomi? What in the world has gotten into her..." wondered Hiei.  
  
Kurama appeared from one of the corridors. "Oh, Hiei how's Mukuro?"  
  
"She's alright... but I think the explosion damaged her mind." said Hiei resolutely. 


	7. A Thousand Years

OreWaTensai: Thank you everybody for your reviews! I'm so glad you like this story. To tell you the truth, the pairing of Yomi and Mukuro never occurred to me when I first watched Yuyu. In the first place I didn't even really like Yomi or Shura or Mukuro. I thought Yomi was some kind of jerk. I especially hated him when he said that thing about eating humans. Then, I watched its replay and I thought... hey maybe Yomi and Mukuro aren't that bad. But I still hate Shura for that matter. Haha, no offense meant to anybody. So now I'm a fan of Yomi! And then, I thought, what if I paired up Yomi and Mukuro? That's why I came up with this fic. Thanks for reading it!  
  
Also I apologize for the typographical errors, sometimes I forget to recheck what I'm typing. I'll probably be updating every week (school has started) so please keep reading! ( I just love Yomi! jumps up and down  
  
Displacement  
  
Chapter Seven- A Thousand Years...  
  
After that incident, Mukuro began to spend more and more time with Yomi. She was always with him, whether in the conference room, at breakfast, lunch and dinner even tea and snack time... Everyone in Gandara was getting curious about this unusual relationship. They never expected that Lord Yomi and Lady Mukuro would suddenly become good friends. Nobody expected that to happen. Normally when two important people spend time together more than usual, rumors would start to circulate. In this case, nobody dared to gossip at all. Besides it was way too unbelievable for comfort. Everybody was bothered and skeptical.  
  
Even Hiei was bothered. He was being overly talkative about that particular subject.  
  
"I don't understand what's going on..." said Hiei to Kurama at tea.  
  
"That's only about the second time I've heard that from you..." commented Kurama with a smile.  
  
"Let's see, a few nights ago at the dinner party Mukuro was still acting normal. You know with the usual bantering with Yomi... then there's the explosion. Then Yomi gave her his room... I just don't get it."  
  
"You overlooked one vital thing." Kurama raised both eyebrows.  
  
"I don't think I overlooked anything..." said Hiei, annoyed.  
  
"You forgot that Yomi saved her life."  
  
"So what? If I were Mukuro and Yomi saved my life I would have cut him down to pieces!"  
  
"Well guess what, you're not Mukuro. Maybe Mukuro is just showing her gratitude." Kurama took a sip of tea.  
  
"Hmph, I don't know but she sure is acting weird..." said Hiei, turning away.  
  
Kurama watched him from the corner of his eye with a weird grin on his face. Then, Kurama leaned forward.  
  
"Are you jealous?" said Kurama knowingly.  
  
"What are you saying..." said Hiei quietly.  
  
"Oh dear, I think I'm getting jealous of Mukuro as well..." said Kurama jokingly.  
  
"Yes whatever..." said Hiei.  
  
Kurama was mildly surprised. He expected that Hiei would get angry at his low class joke.  
  
"Oh, so you are jealous." Said Kurama.  
  
"What! I said nothing of that sort!" Hiei stood up so suddenly he upset his cup of tea.  
  
"Relax I was only kidding!" said Kurama, eyeing the mess on the table.  
  
"Why are you always kidding around anyway?" said Hiei angrily.  
  
Kurama sweatdropped. "Alright, I won't do it anymore."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Meanwhile at the conference room, Yomi and Mukuro were sitting on the chairs facing each other. They were prattling away about politics. They had opposing views on several different issues but it seemed that they were getting along fine.  
  
"Sometimes I think politicians are all the same. Corrupt and deceptive, isn't that right Lord Yomi?" said Mukuro amiably.  
  
"Yes, I think so too..." said Yomi, absent-mindedly fingering something in his hand.  
  
Mukuro became curious. She stared at Yomi's hand.  
  
"What is that in your hand?" she asked, trying to get a glimpse of the object.  
  
"This?" said Yomi, opening his hand.  
  
On Yomi's palm was a single porcelain bead. Its color was a pleasing blend of purple and pink. The bead was not particularly beautiful. It did not look valuable either. In fact it looked rather simple.  
  
"It's just a bead..." said Mukuro.  
  
"Yes, why did you ask what it was?"  
  
"Because you were holding it in a way that made me think it was something special. You know, you were holding the bead so carefully as if it would shatter any moment..." said Mukuro.  
  
Yomi closed his palm again. "You are very perceptive... You would make a wonderful detective. Maybe you should join the reikai tantei."  
  
Mukuro laughed heartily, "In a million years, you can never make me join that group! Besides I'm not even a human."  
  
"But... what is the real difference between demons and humans?" said Yomi in a faraway tone.  
  
"There is a world of difference! Demons are more powerful than humans."  
  
"What about the case of that Yusuke Urameshii?"  
  
"He was half-demon. It was probably his demon side that made him so strong."  
  
Yomi paced the room. "When I fought with Yusuke, I felt something different about his power. Nearing the end of the match, I clearly sensed that his power was waning. But then, he suddenly mustered up the energy to attack me one last time. I remember there was a strange fire in his eyes, I could not understand where and how he got that power. Fortunately, I managed to remain standing at the end. Tell me, where did Yusuke get that kind of power?"  
  
Mukuro paused to reflect. "I believe it is what the humans call the power of the heart. I guess the real difference between humans and demons is that... humans can love more powerfully than demons..."  
  
"... I reached that conclusion as well... I think I am beginning to understand why Kurama chose to stay in the human world."  
  
"Beginning to understand? What do you mean? Has something happened to make you understand about humans?" said Mukuro suspiciously.  
  
Yomi gave an enigmatic smile. "What makes you think so?"  
  
"Oh, nothing... I was just trying to surprise the truth out of you."  
  
"Are you still thinking about what I said that banquet night?"  
  
"Yes, of course I am. Why can't you tell who that person is?"  
  
"Everybody has secrets that they wish to keep to themselves. I suppose you have your own secrets to keep, Lady Mukuro..."  
  
Yomi sat down again on the chair. He looked regal even if he was just sitting there. It was something in the way he bore himself... high and kingly. Mukuro was quick to notice this. Suddenly she found herself staring at Yomi. Her gaze was locked onto him... she sat there unable to move. Yomi was ambitious, yes, but he had his own principles. He had his own way of doing things. Slowly, Mukuro was beginning to see Yomi in a new light. Here was a king who had everything one could ever want. Yet he was alone, always all alone...  
  
Yomi's face always looked granite-hard. It was always devoid of any emotion... but there was something sad about it. It was a mask no doubt to hide from the piercing gazes of the world. But what was behind that mask? Nobody would know. Except perhaps those who get close to him. That was Yomi. The blind king of Gandara.  
  
"Mukuro..." said Yomi softly.  
  
"What is it?" replied a startled Mukuro.  
  
"Do you still recall the first time we met?" asked Yomi.  
  
"I... don't know anymore it must have been a thousand years or so."  
  
"And in those thousand years, you never expected you would ever sit down and talk with me..."  
  
"Yes. I... well I hated you at that time. I was suspicious of you..."  
  
"Do you still hate me now?" Yomi leaned forward from his seat across Mukuro's.  
  
There was a tense silence. Mukuro wasn't sure how to feel about anything right now. A thousand years ago she would have killed Yomi right at the spot but now... something was changing within her. She had never expected to feel sympathy for Yomi whom she once hated so vehemently. Mukuro's cheeks colored.  
  
"Lord Yomi... please don't look at me that way..." said Mukuro, turning away from him.  
  
"When I first saw you, Mukuro... I thought to myself... here was somebody who was as hurt as me..." Yomi took Mukuro's hands into his.  
  
"What are you saying?" said Mukuro in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"I though I had found the one who could save me from my misery..."  
  
"You haven't found her!" said Mukuro hesitantly.  
  
Suddenly, Yomi looked disappointed. "Oh... I suppose..." Yomi let go of Mukuro's hands gently, "I suppose not..."  
  
"Yomi," Mukuro took a deep breath, "It just feels so strange. At one point in my life I hated you with all my heart. But now... Now it's like I'm feeling guilty for all that hate I felt for you."  
  
Yomi gently shook his head. "All is forgiven, Mukuro. There is no need for guilt."  
  
"How can you so easily forgive somebody who once hated you?"  
  
"Because... I never hated you back, Mukuro."  
  
Mukuro looked stricken. "You... you never hated me for hating you?"  
  
"I never did. I could have but I didn't. Do you want to know why?" Yomi closed the gap between him and Mukuro. Their faces were only about a foot away from each other.  
  
"Why, Yomi?" said Mukuro slowly.  
  
"Because I loved you too much..." Yomi's face drew ever closer to Mukuro's.  
  
Mukuro closed her eyes and Yomi kissed her, forever destroying the wall that had separated the two of them for so long... The end of a thousand years of darkness... the end of a thousand years of hate... Sennen no yami no hate...  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Gandara really was a very advanced city. It had hotels, restaurants and the like. Of course there were also clubs. That was where Lady Yanagisawa disappeared to. She was feeling very low those days and her friends suggested a visit to the snazzy club they frequented. Yanagisawa half- heartedly agreed, thinking that clubbing might cheer her up.  
  
So there she was, sitting alone on the table, watching her friends having fun. She toyed with her wine glass and took a little sip. Clubbing was not helping her at all.  
  
These few days she found herself almost always looking at the mirror. She usually examined herself in the mirror, debating whether she looked good or not. But now she was thinking about some other things. She was thinking about Yomi. More specifically she was thinking of ways to make him notice her. Dressing up would not help, she thought, since Yomi wouldn't be able to see her.  
  
'I guess... it's what's on the inside that counts now isn't it?'  
  
Yanagisawa played with the lemon slice on her drink. She was feeling rather depressed and lonely. She wondered why. Only one reason seemed plausible. She was in love with Yomi. But this love was not returned. Maybe it would never be returned. Flirting with him would do nothing at all. This made Yanagisawa even sadder. There was nothing she could do anymore. Maybe she should just give up. Yanagisawa sighed.  
  
"Excuse me." Said a cold voice.  
  
"Oh it's you, Hiei." Said Yanagisawa flatly.  
  
"Lady Yanagisawa you are wanted back at the palace." Said Hiei in an equally unaffected tone.  
  
"I don't want to go back."  
  
"Why not? Don't you want to flirt with Yomi anymore?" said Hiei sarcastically.  
  
"No... makes no difference anyway..." Yanagisawa drained her glass.  
  
"Ha! This is interesting..." said Hiei, sitting down beside Yanagisawa. "I thought you were a complete bitch. Why are you giving up?"  
  
"No particular reason... I think it's apparent that he likes Mukuro more..." said Yanagisawa, her words slightly slurring together.  
  
"He does?!"  
  
"I can't believe how blind you are... You're even blinder than Yomi is..." said Yanagisawa.  
  
"Hmph, I'm not blind enough to not notice that you've fallen for Yomi, haven't you?"  
  
"I don't know... Oh my head is spinning..." Yanagisawa was getting a glassy look in her eyes.  
  
Then, as expected, Yanagisawa fell asleep and slumped onto the table. Hiei looked at her for a moment and then walked away. He had no business helping drunk women.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kurama sat alone at one of the tables in the library, examining old books and files. He had nothing to do that afternoon and everybody else seemed to be busy so he decided to lounge around. He pulled out random books from the shelves, flipping through them and then putting them away. Kurama noticed a strange-looking book. Naturally he reached for it.  
  
It was a rather new-looking book and it had no label. Kurama creased his forehead.  
  
"What is this?" he said aloud.  
  
Kurama opened the book and looked at the first page. It had some handwriting on it. The book wasn't actually a book, it seemed to be a journal. Kurama read the first lines. And then the other lines... until he had read twenty full pages.  
  
What he had read shocked him completely. He had to show this journal to somebody... he had to show that journal to Mukuro!  
  
-=-=-  
  
OreWaTensai: Sorry for the cliffhanger! But just to encourage you to keep reading... I will be introducing Mukuro's second rival in the upcoming chapter! So please read and review and I promise to update as soon as I can! ( 


	8. Yomi's Journal

OreWaTensai: ... you know even I can't believe that I can be so fluffy! ( I dunno what came over me to write the previous chapter especially the kissing scene... maybe I just wanted to show the attraction between Yomi and Mukuro... Well, whatever. Forgive the fluff and beware because more of that fluff will be coming. Don't worry I'll try not to make it cliché. Thanks to my reviewers for all your support! I really do update fast, ne?  
  
Displacement  
  
Chapter Eight- Yomi's Journal  
  
Kurama paced the library back and forth. Once in a while he would anxiously look at the clock, waiting for the hands to point to 7:00. It was only half past six; there was still a half an hour to go. Kurama was actually waiting for dinner... not that he was hungry of course but he wanted to consult with Mukuro as soon as possible. Kurama picked up the journal once again and opened it. He reread the first entry.  
  
Early this morning, one of the Gandara radars detected something wandering along the borders. I sent Yuga, one of the soldiers, to inspect. About an hour later I received a transmission from Yuga who was requesting me to come there at once. When I arrived there, I saw something unusual. The strange thing detected by our radar was neither a demon nor an animal. It was a female human. She must have strayed into the makai by mistake. She was in bad shape, with several wounds all over her body. She was very weak and was almost half dead. I decided to take her to our hospital for treatment, after all if she died within our borders we might be blamed for her death and politically this would be beneficial to me. I accompanied her to the emergency room. The young woman opened her eyes and looked at me. And then she did something that both surprised and touched me. She smiled at me... I knew she did for I felt a strange and warm sensation in my chest. I didn't know how to react to this. I had never imagined that a human would smile at me like that... I realized just then that nobody had ever smiled at me that way. A smile so full of love—  
  
The entry abruptly ended there. Kurama was puzzled. Whose journal was this? It couldn't be Yomi's... could it? Kurama looked around the old library he was in. It was indeed very old and dusty. It must have been made into a storage room. Nobody had visited there in a long while. Yet what was a recent journal doing there? Why would anybody put it carelessly in there? Unless... it was put there purposely. Kurama noticed the door from where he had entered. Its handle was rusty and it looked like it would fall off any time. Then, Kurama realized something. This old library was locked. The lock must have rusted off. Oh damn.  
  
Finally the old clock in the library chimed, it was now seven o'clock. Kurama hurried off to the dinner hall. He found Mukuro who was still with Yomi. Yomi was smiling at something she had said. Kurama blinked in surprise.  
  
'Wow, those two are really getting along fine...' he thought, suddenly getting a guilty feeling about the journal he was going to show. Problem was, he really needed Mukuro's opinion because he did not know how to feel about what he divulged from the journal. He had to talk to Mukuro. He walked up to Mukuro and tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned around to face him.  
  
Again, Kurama was startled to see how much Mukuro was enjoying herself. Kurama shook his head and voiced out.  
  
"Mukuro, could you spare me a minute?" said Kurama haltingly.  
  
"... Oh, alright. Excuse me Lord Yomi." Said Mukuro and then she went with Kurama to the far side of the room.  
  
"Mukuro... I have something to show you. Now it may shock you, but please don't react so loudly." Said Kurama, carefully picking his words. He was fully aware of the fact that Yomi could still hear them.  
  
"Go ahead, Kurama." Said Mukuro, her voice turning serious. "What is it?"  
  
Kurama silently handed her the journal. Mukuro glanced at him once and then opened it. Mukuro's eyes swiftly glided from one word to another. Slowly and threateningly, she creased her forehead as if angrily examining the contents of the journal. When she had read five whole pages, she turned on her heel and said in a quick whisper,  
  
"Kurama, come with me."  
  
With Kurama at her heels, she literally stalked the many hallways of Gandara looking as angry as a raging bull. The servants she encountered almost jumped out of her way, she always looked so scary whenever she was really angry. Hiei, whom they also stumbled upon, was the only one who had to courage to even speak to her.  
  
"Mukuro, why are you so angry?" said Hiei boldly.  
  
"Hiei, it's you. I didn't see you. Come with me." Said Mukuro curtly.  
  
"No. Not unless you tell me what's going on." Hiei sounded a little bit childish when he said that. Perhaps he was annoyed when Mukuro said 'I didn't see you'. Perhaps he thought she was implying that he was too short to be seen in a crowd. Hmm...  
  
"I will tell you if you come with me."  
  
"No. I won't come with you."  
  
"Really?" said Mukuro narrowing her eyes, "You have to."  
  
With those words Mukuro took hold of Hiei's hand and dragged him along the corridors to her sleeping quarters. Hiei blushed the faintest shade of red.  
  
Hiei did not have a choice but to try and keep up with Mukuro. Kurama was close to laughing out loud but he covered his mouth with his hand. Laughing might infuriate Mukuro even more. When they reached Mukuro's room, which was formerly Yomi's room, Mukuro kicked the door shut. Kurama cringed slightly at the sudden loud sound.  
  
"Really Mukuro you should be more quiet. Yomi might hear you!" said Kurama half-jokingly as he rubbed his ears.  
  
"Don't you know this room is also soundproof?" said Mukuro, sitting down on the desk and once again poring over the controversial journal.  
  
Hiei stood around, staring belligerently at Mukuro.  
  
"So what's all the fuss?" he said in a monotone.  
  
"This." Said Mukuro, throwing the poor thing across the desk, "Read it."  
  
Hiei lazily picked it up and began to read.  
  
"Early this morning blah blah blah I sent one of the blah blah... requesting me to come at once blah blah blah blah blah... it was a female human?! Really are you trying to torture me by making me read a romance novel?" said Hiei, disgustedly shutting the journal.  
  
"What!" said Kurama, finally letting out a peal of laughter which made his nose crinkle (aww!), "Why didn't I think of that! It must be a novel!"  
  
Mukuro looked from Kurama to Hiei, then from Hiei back to Kurama. Kurama stopped laughing as he saw the look on Mukuro's face. Hiei was indifferent like he always was. Mukuro's face was grave and solemn.  
  
"I don't think it's a romance novel. It's the real thing." Said Mukuro, lifting the journal and pointing to its back cover, "It has the royal seal embossed on its cover. It must be real."  
  
Kurama's head drooped a little. He was rather annoyed by the fact that Mukuro had noticed the royal seal before he did. Oh well, he was probably too shocked when he first saw it that he didn't see the seal. After all it was at the back, he thought, trying to justify his mistake at overlooking it. Hiei raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe somebody put it there." He said defiantly.  
  
"Don't be an idiot, only Yomi can put those seals on practically anything." Said Mukuro, suddenly dropping the title of 'Lord' when she mentioned Yomi's name.  
  
"... So he did meet that human girl." Said Kurama thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes and he violated the rule. It says here that he actually smuggled the girl back into the human world without letting authorities erase her memories." Replied Mukuro.  
  
"But why would he do such a thing?" asked Hiei, completely bewildered.  
  
Kurama once again scanned the journal, only half of the small journal was filled with entries and so he finished in a short while.  
  
"Here let me read another entry to you:  
  
I visited her in the hospital and there she was, sitting up in bed restlessly moving about. I greeted her a pleasant morning and she greeted me back with equal politeness. I wondered why she should do such a thing, why wasn't she afraid of a demon like me? I asked her that question and she answered with a reply so disarmingly trustful "You helped me when I was in trouble, you must be a good person." I corrected her and said that I was a demon, I asked her if she knew anything about demons. She said  
that she knew a little, from the stories told by her grandmother who had actually met a demon. She related to me saying that the demon that her grandmother met wasn't so bad, so she thought that maybe not all demons are evil. I smiled and told her that not all demons are good either. She replied and told me that she knew that fact but she said she would rather look at the bright side of things. I asked her how old she was, she was only 15 years old. I told her that she really is very young and that was why she was thinking so childishly. She rolled her eyes and said that it's better to be an innocent child than to be a lecherous adult. I asked her for her name, she said her name was Hinata and then I gave her my name as well. Hinata was an amazing young woman, as I discovered the next few days, sometimes sounding wiser and older than some of the wise demons in the makai and sometimes sounding so childishly immature. I  
cannot deny the fact that I was fascinated by her insight. Never in my life have I met someone so optimistic, or someone who chooses to be blissfully ignorant of the dark side of things. Hinata saw the good in everything yet somehow I felt that she didn't see just how good a person she really was...  
  
Kurama sighed and looked up from the book.  
  
"I know this might sound crazy but... I think Yomi actually fell in love with this human-girl called Hinata..."  
  
"Yomi? Fall in love with a human?" said Hiei cynically, "He would sooner eat her than love her!"  
  
Mukuro was amazingly silent, she seemed to be mulling something over in her mind. Suddenly she stood up.  
  
"I am going to scold Yomi." She said out of the blue.  
  
"... You... are?" said Kurama looking perplexed.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"And how will you do that?" said Hiei.  
  
"I will confront him and ask for a showdown." Said Mukuro in reply.  
  
"Showdown? Sorry, you said showdown?" said Kurama, suddenly thinking something about a 'dance' showdown.  
  
Without another word, Mukuro swept angrily out the door. She had some serious nagging to do...  
  
OreWaTensai: Wait, I just had to list down these little details from this chapter that I think are absolutely cute!  
  
when Mukuro grabbed Hiei's hand and dragged him through the corridors  
when Kurama laughed and crinkled his nose  
  
............ oh dear I hope you approve that the rival is a human girl! I mean don't you think that's sweet? You know like another love story between a human and a demon? Right? Please agree! Please pretty please! And please tell me of it's okay if the next chapter I write contains the journal entries of Yomi. Thanks! ( ( ( 


	9. The Entries

OreWaTensai: I'm sorry if I hadn't updated for a long time! School has started and I barely have time to write! Oh yeah, so that you wouldn't get confused, the journal entries in this chapter do not correspond to the journal entries mentioned in the previous chapter. I decided to revise the entries because when I reread Chapter Eight, I realized that Yomi was a bit too OOC in writing the entries. So I decided to edit the whole journal thing, to make it sound more real. Enjoy! (  
  
Displacement  
  
Chapter Nine- The Entries  
  
-=- 2nd Entry, Day Two -=-  
  
That morning, I decided to use my free time to visit the human girl in the hospital. I did not know exactly why I did so. I had no such affinity for humans. Yet there I was at her room door. I turned the doorknob and found the human already up and about. It seemed that her wounds were almost fully healed. She was standing by the window, leaning forward so she could see the outside. I coughed loudly to make known to her my presence. She jumped in fright and almost fell out the window. Deftly I caught her by the sleeve and pulled her in again. Once again I sensed that she smiled at me. I asked her why she smiled. She replied and tried to explain that it was an expression of gratitude. I said to her this: "You would feel gratitude for a demon? Are you aware that we can eat you anytime?" She said "I... I hope not. But maybe you wouldn't eat me at all..." I asked why she thought I would not eat her. Her answer was unexpected. She told me that if I had intended to eat her, I would have eaten her already. I gave her a slight smirk. This was a smart human. "You think you can trust me?" I said to her. She said that she had been taught that all beings are naturally good. This time, I smiled in amusement. Her naiveté was unbelievable.  
  
"Have you ever met a demon?" I asked her.  
  
She replied, "My grandmother met one once. She said that the demon wasn't evil. She said that not all demons are evil."  
  
"Do you think I'm evil?" I said testily.  
  
"No. I don't think so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you helped me. I guess that makes you a good person."  
  
"Does it, human?" I said, advancing towards her.  
  
I could tell that she was afraid. But she was holding her ground. "It does." She said.  
  
"Why do you think so?"  
  
"Because I... I like to look at the bright side of things."  
  
I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really now? Tell me, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm fifteen... sir..."  
  
"Fifteen... how young. Indeed how really young you are to be thinking such things."  
  
"What is so wrong about being childlike?" she said defiantly.  
  
"Hold your tongue, human. You are under my power now and whatever you do to displease me will be severely punished." I said softly. "Tell me your name."  
  
"Hinata, sir..."  
  
"Tell me, do you really trust me?" I said. I wanted to test just how far her trust can go.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Then you are refuting yourself."  
  
"No! Yes alright I trust you." She said, sounding rather confused.  
  
"Come here." I said, motioning for her to come close.  
  
She hesitated a moment but approached me slowly and carefully. I held out my arms.  
  
"Would you consider coming close to me?" I said mockingly. I thought she would back out. But she didn't.  
  
"Alright." She said her heart racing in fear. She stepped forward and stood inches away from me.  
  
I smiled. I had never met anyone in my life who had been completely willing to trust me at first sight.  
  
"You are brave, human. Don't worry I will not harm you." I said to her, as she stood several inches lower from my height.  
  
"Why?" she said, suddenly apprehensive.  
  
"You amuse me. It would be a shame to just kill you." I said, turning on my heel to walk away.  
  
"Wait..." she called after me, "May I know who you are?"  
  
"I am Yomi. The lord of this fortress."  
  
I opened the door and stepped out with a smirk on my face. The human girl was a puzzle, and I could not help but be entertained by putting the pieces of the puzzle together. I could not understand how she could trust a demon like me, while all the other humans I have encountered had been so afraid. I shook my head at her. She was either pure hearted or just plain idiotic. That day, I realized from that encounter with Hinata that there were many things that I really did not understand.  
  
I think I should already report her unauthorized entry into the Makai. She's just like a weed. Annoying, yes, but it grows on you. Over time you will find yourself attached to that irritating weed. That was what I was trying to avoid.  
  
-=- 3rd entry, Day three -=-  
  
I delayed reporting her trespass to the authorities. I wanted to question her, I wanted to talk to her, and I wanted to know more about her. I was curious; indeed I had not been that curious for a long time. This girl was amazing or should I say amazingly stupid? Before any duties that day even before breakfast, I had already entered her room. I found her sleeping peacefully in bed, her breathing rhythmic and steady. I stood beside her and touched her hand. It was warm. Her eyes snapped open in surprise.  
  
"What, who— oh... I thought I was at home..." she said in a melancholy voice.  
  
"It has only been two days. You are already homesick?"  
  
"Well it's just that this is another world. And it's so far away from the world I know..."  
  
I remained silent. "Were the wounds you received from demons?"  
  
"Yes. Yes they were." She said, looking at her bandaged legs.  
  
"They chased you?"  
  
"Yeah, they... they wanted to eat me... I ran as fast as I could... but still they kept catching up to me..."  
  
"And now you can still trust demons?"  
  
She did not reply. It seemed that this time, she had been backed into a corner. I smirked at her.  
  
"Answer me." I said simply.  
  
"I... depending on the situation... case to case basis you know..." she said, fidgeting.  
  
I walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are either stupid or just plain innocent?" I said.  
  
"Many people have said that... and it's irritating really..."  
  
"Why is it irritating?"  
  
"Because I want to trust people. I want to see the good in them. I don't believe that anybody is born evil. Everybody is essentially good."  
  
"You might be wrong and you know that."  
  
She bowed her head. "Yes I do know. But I'd like to believe that. I know it's true."  
  
"Then you mean that I am naturally good but it is because of the instances that happened in my life that made me this way." I said laconically.  
  
"Please stop questioning me. I don't like being cross-examined." She said, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Now we are starting to see the other side of you..." I said, gently fingering her hair.  
  
"May I know when I am going to be allowed to go home?" she said coldly.  
  
"Don't worry... you'll be home as soon as possible... or as soon as I please."  
  
"What are you planning to do with me?"  
  
"I told you, I am not going to hurt you..."  
  
"To what extent does hurt go? As far as cutting off my arm?" she said in a shaking voice.  
  
"Good heavens, no." I said pretending to be shocked. "Until tomorrow then?"  
  
"Tomorrow?!" she exclaimed as I shut the door behind me.  
  
I had not yet informed the authorities liable to humans like her who has wandered into the Makai. Once again, this fact bothered me. I do not deny that I was fascinated by her. Never in my life had I met anyone so innocent and yet can be so calculating. She was something I had never yet seen before. I planned to keep her here for a few more days...  
  
-=- 4th Entry, Day Four -=-  
  
That day I took Hinata to the topmost part of Gandara. I showed her the whole of my realm from our high perch. She seemed to be trying to contain her excitement but she failed miserably. I talked with her almost the whole day and I found myself growing fond of her. I had fallen into the trap I had forewarned myself of. The annoying weed was growing on me and it was growing all too fast. I found myself listening with interest to her humorous tales of life in the human world. I was enjoying her company yet I could not stop myself from doing so.  
  
I realized something that day. All my life I had been searching for something I did not even know I was looking for. I was looking for a companion, I was looking for someone to love and understand me. My pride did not allow me to admit to such a thing. Yet I knew it was the truth. I knew I had been lonely all along. That was the reason why I could not let go of Hinata. It was the time when she had smiled at me that made me realize the emptiness in my heart. I wanted someone to appreciate me for who I am and she had done that for me without so much as a little doubt. Hinata was the answer.  
  
But I knew that I cannot keep her to myself. She lives in another world. She knows a world that is entirely different from my own. I should let her go home. But a new fear gripped me. If I tell the authorities about her, they would erase her memory. She would not remember anything. She would not remember all of the things I had told her. She would not remember Gandara. She would not remember me...  
  
I did not want that to happen. I was being selfish. I wanted her to at least remember that she had met me and that she had accepted me. I wanted her to remember... I wanted her to remember me...  
  
That night when Hinata had gone to sleep, I thought of what I was going to do. To ensure her happiness, I must return her to her world. To ensure mine? I don't think that would ever happen. I wanted her to at least not forget. I arrived at a risky solution: I would have to return her to the human world without anybody knowing about it. It would be dangerous if I got caught but it was the only way. It was the only possible way.  
  
-=- 5th entry -=-  
  
Early that next morning I sent Yuga once again to get Hinata to the border between the human world and the demon world. With a heavy heart I bid her goodbye. She said goodbye so thankfully that I had to smile. She was too happy to be going home to realize that I was sad to let her go. I gave her a final goodbye, and she put in my handsome porcelain beads. She apologized that the bracelet was broken when she was being chased. I shook my head and thanked her for the small gift. I turned my back and retreated inside my fortress. There a dark shadow looming about me that day. I knew I would never see her again. But the fact that she would never forget about me was a great consolation. And most certainly, I would never forget Hinata..........

=3=3=3=3=3=3=  
  
OreWaTensai: There, wasn't that long enough? I'm so sorry for not updating faster because as I said school has just started. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! :) 


	10. At War Again

Displacement  
  
Chapter Ten- At War Again  
  
Yanagisawa narrowed her eyes. For some time now she had been watching Shura, who looked like he was spying on somebody. Strange, isn't it? Somebody spying on a spy? Anway, that's beside the point. Yanagisawa tiptoed nearer so that she could see Shura's face. He was looking very mischievous indeed.  
  
She carefully trotted over to Shura and attacked him with a violent hug.  
  
"WHAT are you doing?!" said Yanagisawa loudly.  
  
Shura struggled against her. "HEY! Stop hugging me! It's disgusting!"  
  
"Oh no no no, I am not going to release you." Said Yanagisawa playfully.  
  
"AWW!!! UTARAAAA!!!" said Shura, whining in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Alright, alright." Said Yanagisawa, with Shura's voice ringing in her ears, "And that's LADY Utara, mister."  
  
"Fine, LADY Utara." Said Shura, crossing his little arms.  
  
"So, little prince, what were you doing?" Yanagisawa put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I know something you don't know." Shura stuck out his tongue.  
  
"What is it?" Yanagisawa raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"I won't tell you."  
  
"Fine, then I'll hug you again!"  
  
"NO! Anything but that!"  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"Okay, but it's a secret! Mukuro knows something she isn't supposed to know."  
  
"And what does she know?"  
  
Yanagisawa stooped down to let Shura whisper in her ear.  
  
"It's about a journal..."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
At the highest terrace of Gandara, there stood Yomi as still as a rock and his face as hard as granite. He inhaled deeply. Then he let out a long and lingering sigh.  
  
He paced back and forth, mulling some things over in his mind. He would stop suddenly for a moment as if struck by a brilliant idea and then walk again. He continued to do this for the next few minutes... until he stopped fully and turned around on his heel. He faced the terrace door and said in a clear voice,  
  
"Lady, there is no need for you to hide. You do know that I sense your aura." Said Yomi, with the shadow of a smile on his face.  
  
Yanagisawa embarrassedly peeked out of her hiding place just behind the door. She gave an apologetic smile and scurried towards Yomi.  
  
"Sorry about that..." said Yanagisawa, dusting off some invisible dirt from her clothes.  
  
"Whatever are you sorry about?" said Yomi seriously.  
  
"Nothing it's just that I was watching you... and yeah... I was watching..." said Yanagisawa, turning red. "Sorry."  
  
"There is no need for an apology, lady..."  
  
Yanagisawa puckered her lips, as if annoyed.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't call me lady." She said petulantly.  
  
Yomi did not reply.  
  
"You call Lady Mukuro 'Mukuro'. Why shouldn't you call me Utara or Yanagisawa? Or maybe even Yana?" she continued, sounding more childish by the second.  
  
"Alright." Agreed Yomi, "How is everything coming along, Yanagisawa?"  
  
"Fine, thank you... Y-y-y... May I call you Yomi as well?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Let's see err Yomi, hehe, umm have you got anything to tell me?"  
  
"Unfortunately no, Yanagisawa."  
  
"Anything at all? Like for example something about humans?" said Yanagisawa.  
  
Yomi looked perplexed. "You are a noblewoman well-versed in every art, I am sure you know all there is to know about humans."  
  
Yomi turned to the door intending to leave. Yanagisawa took a deep breath.  
  
"I know about the human girl." Said Yanagisawa hastily.  
  
Yomi stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said mockingly.  
  
"The human. Hinata. You still have feelings for her don't you?"  
  
Yomi gave a short laugh. "Who has been telling you these things, pray tell?"  
  
"I am not going to say who. But I also know about the journal."  
  
"Journal? I keep many journals..."  
  
"... Lord Yomi please don't lie to me." Said Yanagisawa.  
  
Yomi's countenance softened somewhat.  
  
"And so you know everything..." he said, taking a seat.  
  
"Yes, pretty much." Said Yanagisawa, sitting down as well.  
  
Both were silent for a while.  
  
Yomi sighed deeply. "Yanagisawa, will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure... I mean yes, of course."  
  
"Don't mention this to anybody else."  
  
"Of course." Said Yanagisawa, nodding.  
  
There was a tense silence between the two of them. Yanagisawa regretted having brought up the subject. After all, what was she to gain by stirring up emotions that are being suppressed? She looked at Yomi nervously and was puzzled at what she saw. Yomi was disturbingly silent. His face looked almost rueful. Instantly, an overwhelming emotion enveloped Yanagisawa.  
  
"Lord Yomi?" she said softly.  
  
Yomi looked up immediately.  
  
"I apologize." He said simply.  
  
"What was she like, the human girl?"  
  
"She... she was a plain, innocent girl..."  
  
Yanagisawa's heart was beginning to beat faster and faster. "What was it in her that you found attractive?"  
  
Yomi did not answer. A few minutes went by in silence. Yomi was the one who broke it.  
  
"May I ask you another favor?" he said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Alright." Yanagisawa gulped.  
  
"Would you please say this: Thank you very much."  
  
Yanagisawa knitted her brow at the strange request but she did it anyway.  
  
"Thank you very much." She said, putting as much feeling into it as possible.  
  
"Yes... you do sound a lot like her..." said Yomi with a genuine smile.  
  
"T-thank you..." said Yanagisawa, blushing, "...very much."  
  
Yomi smiled. "No, thank you."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Mukuro restlessly paced the corridor, pausing now and then just to change direction. She seemed very agitated, as if trying hard to control a strong emotion. She kept stamping her foot once every two seconds. Hiei watched her with a wary eye.  
  
"Mukuro, why don't you just talk to him?"  
  
"I mean to do that." She said irritably, "But I am thinking about the consequences of any action I will be taking."  
  
"Consequences? Never mind consequences..." said Hiei, slumping down on a chair.  
  
"The problem with you Hiei is that you don't think at all." Said Mukuro sharply.  
  
"No, the problem is that YOU think too much." Said Hiei, raising a brow.  
  
Mukuro looked at him straight in the eye and then lowered her gaze.  
  
"Maybe you're right... But I was thinking..."  
  
"Thinking...?"  
  
"What would happen if I confronted Yomi? I mean, why bother? It doesn't make a difference."  
  
Hiei's eyes were half-lidded.  
  
"It makes a difference to you." He said nonchalantly.  
  
Mukuro looked at him blankly.  
  
"I know why you want to confront him... Well if you really want to, then go along and talk to him." Hiei began playing with a pen on the desk.  
  
"Thank you Hiei." Said Mukuro her face lightening up.  
  
"Sure no problem." Said Hiei looking away.  
  
Mukuro took Hiei's hand. "No really. Thank you."  
  
"No problem, Mukuro!" said Hiei, impatiently swiping his hand away from Mukuro's grasp. "Now go."  
  
Mukuro gave Hiei a smile and closed the door. Hiei threw the pen at the door.  
  
"There she goes..." he said to himself.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ayeka, Yomi's secretary, jumped up when she heard a knock on the door. She was writing down notes that were being dictated by Yomi. Ayeka looked at him for permission to open the door. Yomi nodded.  
  
"Oh, Lady Mukuro!" exclaimed Ayeka, opening the door.  
  
"Yes, may I speak to Lord Yomi? Please tell him it's important and that it can't wait." Said Mukuro in a business-like manner.  
  
Yomi turned his head towards the sound of Mukuro's voice.  
  
"Let her in, Ayeka." He said simply.  
  
"I'm sorry Ayeka but I must ask you to leave." Said Mukuro.  
  
"Oh oh, no problem." Said Ayeka, stumbling in her hurry to get out the door.  
  
When the two were finally left alone, nobody ventured to speak first. Mukuro spent a whole five minutes simply glaring at Yomi. Yomi looked apprehensive.  
  
"So... Lady Mukuro," said Yomi finally, "I believe you are here on business?"  
  
Mukuro did not speak. She seemed to be inwardly boiling.  
  
"Mukuro I am a very busy man. What you have to say now, say it or I will have to resume business." Said Yomi, standing up.  
  
"Do you know why I am here?" said Mukuro.  
  
Yomi did not reply.  
  
"Does this mean anything to you?" Mukuro threw the journal to Yomi.  
  
Yomi caught it deftly and held it protectively.  
  
"The journal..." said Yomi, more to himself than to Mukuro.  
  
"Yes, the journal."  
  
"What about it? Is there a law against keeping journals?"  
  
. "You know very well that this isn't about the journal."  
  
"What is it all about then?" said Yomi testily.  
  
"It's about the human."  
  
"Human?"  
  
"It's about the human, Hinata, AND her trespassing into the Makai, AND YOU not erasing her memory, AND YOU jeopardizing the demon world!"  
  
"Mukuro you go too far."  
  
"I am not exaggerating, Yomi! By not erasing her memory, you could have exposed our world!" said Mukuro, her temper flaring up.  
  
"Well it hasn't been exposed as of yet, has it?" said Yomi with an edge to his voice.  
"Yomi before I agreed to go on this idiotic state visit I thought you were a heel, a louse, a good for nothing megalomaniac! But then you proved me wrong, I viewed you in a different light! I thought you were decent, dignified, intelligent! But now! Now I see that I was right all along!"  
  
"Oh yes, you are always right, aren't you Mukuro? You never stop to try and understand because you think that everything you do is correct! Mukuro you are being selfish!" said Yomi, raising his voice.  
  
"Selfish! On the contrary I am standing up for all the rest of the demon world!"  
  
"Pray tell, if the humans find out about us, what would they do? Would they attack us? Or maybe that's not the proper question! The question is what can they do against us? Against us demons who are superior in power!"  
  
"Yomi you are an imbecile, a complete and utter moron!"  
  
"Yes, of course I am, because you are always right! Why are you bringing this up, anyway? You know that humans are helpless against us! Is it because you are jealous of the human?"  
  
"How dare you insinuate such a thing!" shouted Mukuro.  
  
"Not just insinuating, Mukuro, but I am saying that it is true!"  
  
Mukuro groaned in anger and viciously grabbed the doorknob.  
  
"You idiot!" she said, "I take back everything good that I have said about you! It is you who is being selfish, not I!"  
  
Mukuro took one last fiery glare at Yomi and slammed the door.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
That very same day, Mukuro packed up all her luggage and moved them back into her mobile fortress. There was a great deal of commotion that day. All the citizens of Gandara were wondering why she had left in such a hurry. Thankfully, no one knew the real story behind Mukuro's sudden departure. There were only whispers and rumors.  
  
Once again, the two realms were at war. The state visit had once promised peace but yet again everything ended in conflict. Will the two realms ever be able to have peace with each other?  
  
-=-=-=-

OreWaTensai: Sorry if the chapter is a bit bad! I'm having trouble squeezing everything into my schedule! Anyway, there will be one more chapter and the fic will finally be finished!


	11. Every End A Beginning

**Displacement  
**  
OreWaTensai: Hey! Listen, I'm sorry if my OC Yanagisawa suddenly acted weird the last chapter… anyway everything will be explained in this last chapter so I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eleven- Every End a Beginning  
  
The next day after Mukuro had moved out of the Gandara fortress, she immediately resumed her duties. She called a staff meeting, inquiring about the recent events that had transpired the whole month that she had been gone. She acted as if she had never visited Gandara.  
  
Of course Hiei was still at Mukuro's side, as her chief advisor and friend. Frankly, Hiei was baffled at Mukuro's actions. He thought that Mukuro had actually developed feelings for Yomi but now… now she was acting like she had never spent any time with Yomi at all. She refused to mention anything about him, refused to talk about him much less think about him.  
  
That day, Kurama also decided to leave. He would return to the human world.  
  
"Well goodbye then." Said Kurama after Hiei had escorted him up to the boundaries of Mukuro's realm.  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave?" said Hiei.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'd love to stay but… I've been on vacation for far too long. If I stay here any longer, I'd become lazy." Kurama smiled and picked up his luggage.  
  
Hiei simply watched him when he turned around to leave. Kurama had already stepped forward a few times when he suddenly stopped again.  
  
"Hiei?" he said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I really regret that Yomi and Mukuro didn't get along. I thought they looked good together."  
  
Hiei's gaze dropped to the floor. "Yes, I guess so…"  
  
"Well," said Kurama, lightening up again, "If they don't get along, I hope you and Mukuro get along!"  
  
Then Kurama began to walk away. It took a few minutes before the real meaning of that sentence sank into Hiei.  
  
"What the hell do you mean!" he shouted after Kurama.  
  
Kurama laughed and waved his hand in a final goodbye.  
  
"Sayonara, Hiei-san!" he called.  
  
Hiei watched him disappear into the distance, before he headed back into Mukuro's fortress. He heaved a great sigh.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Mukuro stopped writing when she heard somebody enter her room. It was Hiei.  
  
"Oh, Hiei, it's you." She said, with a wan smile.  
  
"Yeah, who else." said Hiei plopping down on a chair. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Writing a letter." Said Mukuro, she noted a few more words and finally folded the paper.  
  
"A love letter?" said Hiei, so seriously that you didn't know whether he was joking or not.  
  
"Really, what has gotten into you Hiei?" said Mukuro with a grin, "It's a letter of apology. Seems there has been a misunderstanding among the leaders I appointed to rule when I was away."  
  
"Tell me about it." said Hiei.  
  
"Do you mind if I don't mention names? Well, you see one of them thought that another was lording it over the others and they got into a fight. I investigated and it turns out that both were at fault." Mukuro leaned back on her chair.  
  
"Stupid of them, really." Said Hiei, standing up, "Sorry but I think I have to leave. I've got to patrol in five minutes."  
  
"Alright, happy patrolling." said Mukuro softly.  
  
When Hiei had left, Mukuro thought the misunderstanding between her generals over in her head. Really, they were already so old yet they could do such childish things. The thought made Mukuro smile.  
  
"People can really be petty. Don't you think so, Yomi?" she said unconsciously.  
  
Mukuro looked around the room.  
  
"Yomi…?"  
  
It was only then that she realized that she wasn't in Gandara anymore. She narrowed her eyes, evidently annoyed at her unconscious calling of Yomi's name. Could she had become so used to discussing things with Yomi that she didn't realize that she wasn't with him anymore? Yet, in spite of feeling a surge of annoyance, the emptiness of her room made her feel lonely. She couldn't deny the fact that she had enjoyed the stay with Yomi. She even admitted that she wished to talk with him again. She sighed and laid her head on the desk. She bowed her head and glared at the desk.  
  
Just then, somebody knocked at her door.  
  
"Who is it?" she called.  
  
"Madam you have a visitor." said the maidservant.  
  
Mukuro's heart raced… could it be him? No, that would be silly.  
  
"Alright, let the visitor in." Mukuro stood up, feeling a bit nervous.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the visitor. But the visitor was not who she had expected to come a few seconds ago.  
  
"You?!" Mukuro exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it's me." said Yanagisawa simply, and then she entered the room.  
  
"Wha-what brings you here?" asked Mukuro.  
  
Yanagisawa pointed to Mukuro's bed. "Mind if I sit there?"  
  
"Sure…" replied Mukuro, "Yanagisawa, why are you here?"  
  
"You don't know?" said Yanagisawa.  
  
"No." said Mukuro, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course it's about Lord Yomi."  
  
Mukuro's face suddenly became sullen. "Oh. What about him?"  
  
"Well in reality I wanted to say: back off bitch." Said Yanagisawa twirling a lock of hair in her hand. It seemed that Mukuro's presence made her even bitchier than she usually was.  
  
"How sweet." Commented Mukuro sarcastically.  
  
"But then," continued Yanagisawa, ignoring Mukuro's remark, "I thought that… I thought that I could never stand a chance against one of the leaders of Makai, because if you and Yomi were married then it would be a good opportunity for Lord Yomi to expand his territory."  
  
"Oh, indeed!" Mukuro rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"BUT then, I learned about the human girl. Then, I tried to become as alike as I possibly could to the human… So that Lord Yomi would like me…" Yanagisawa lowered her tawny eyes.  
  
"Let me guess, you failed?" said Mukuro triumphantly.  
  
"So what if I did?" Yanagisawa shot back.  
  
"At your age you should already know that pretending to be someone else to impress others is simply foolish. Or perhaps your mind has not matured over the years?"  
  
"Excuse me! I am four hundred and twenty-one years old!" Yanagisawa slowly rose from her seat.  
  
Mukuro let out a short bitter laugh. "Your age cannot even compare with mine!"  
  
"Age doesn't matter anyway! What do you know if Lord Yomi prefers young women?"  
  
"And what if he likes women with wisdom from years of experience?!" said Mukuro, raising her voice.  
  
Yanagisawa lowered her head for a while as Mukuro stewed with fury. Then, as mysteriously as she had suddenly become quiet, Yanagisawa smiled.  
  
"Gotcha." She said simply.  
  
"… gotcha? … Just what the heck do you mean?" said Mukuro, her anger flaring up again.  
  
"Gotcha. So you do like Yomi." Said Yanagisawa, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Mukuro was dumbfounded. "WHAT?!"  
  
"You said that what if Lord Yomi likes women like me…"  
  
"I said nothing of the sort!" Mukuro interrupted.  
  
"Well, you said something to that effect." said Yanagisawa, brushing aside Mukuro's interpolation. "Anyway, don't you have plans?"  
  
"Plans for what?" said Mukuro impatiently.  
  
"Oh please, don't play stupid with me Lady Mukuro." said Yanagisawa sardonically. "Plans to reconcile with Lord Yomi. Or are you really that stupid not to understand me?"  
  
Mukuro glared at her for a long while, her whole body shaking with tension.  
  
"No, I am sorry I have no plans for reconciliation." She said quietly.  
  
"Then I will just go and steal him away." said Yanagisawa, tossing her hair.  
  
"Well I don't care." Mukuro turned away and walked to the window, "I don't care what happens to me and Yomi… scratch that, I don't care what happens to Yomi."  
  
"Ahhh," said Yanagisawa, nodding in apprehension, "You don't care what happens to Yomi but you care about what happens with YOU and YOMI."  
  
"You're twisting my words!"  
  
Yanagisawa gave a fake grin. "Whatever you say, Lady Mukuro."  
  
"Lady Yanagisawa, may I ask you to leave?" Mukuro rubbed her finger pads onto her aching temples. "You are disrupting my daily work."  
  
"Alright then. I would only be too glad to leave." said Yanagisawa, standing up and walking ever so slowly towards the door. She looked back at Mukuro with a smirk.  
  
"IF you are so glad to leave, then please don't take your sweet time going out the door!" exclaimed Mukuro.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine don't get so messed up!" said Yanagisawa, scurrying towards the door.  
  
Mukuro looked out the window and inhaled the fresh air in relief as she heard the door close behind her. Finally, Yanagisawa was out of her hair. But then, as though everybody was out to torture her that day, another set of knuckles were now knocking at the door. Mukuro groaned and looked up at the ceiling. This was a very annoying day.  
  
"Come in." said Mukuro softly.  
  
The door opened and in came a strange looking person clad in traveling attire. He seemed to be carrying something in his arms. He was wearing a hooded cloak, and the hood was covering almost the whole of his face. The stranger smiled.  
  
"Good morning…" said Mukuro wearily, "May I know who you are?"  
  
"Madame, I am but a mere messenger." said the man in a raspy voice, bowing low.  
  
"Please!" said Mukuro.  
  
"No, lady, I must insist on the proper decorum."  
  
Mukuro looked at him and sighed. Why was everybody being so persistent?  
  
"Alright. Rise, messenger." said Mukuro.  
  
"Thank you, lady." the messenger replied.  
  
"What have you brought?"  
  
"Lady, this is a gift from Lord Yomi." The messenger presented something wrapped in a silvery cloth. He held the object out to Mukuro. "He sends his warm greetings."  
  
"What in the world…" Mukuro said to herself.  
  
Mukuro took the round-shaped thing and slowly unraveled it. Mukuro revealed a strange looking sphere, transparent yet there was something flickering in the middle. It was a memory sphere. Her eyes widened in realization.  
  
Mukuro clapped a hand to her mouth and turned away from the messenger. Tears started to pour down her cheeks.  
  
"Messenger, you may leave." She said in a cracked voice.  
  
Mukuro heard the door close behind her.  
  
She then hurried to the window and enveloped the memory sphere in her arms. She suddenly felt a knot in her chest. Feelings of sorrow and loneliness washed over her in painful waves. She could not help but sob.  
  
"Oh Yomi… Yomi you idiot… why did you do this… why did you erase the human girl's memory…. Why… why…" she said softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
A gust of wind fanned her face and dried the remaining tears on her face. Mukuro sighed and wiped her face with a handkerchief. It was too late to do anything now. She had forever destroyed the relations between Yomi and her. She suddenly regretted ever getting angry at Yomi. After all, the real reason why she had wanted to confront him was because she was jealous of the human. She was jealous of the fact that Yomi had chosen to bestow his affections upon a human, instead of herself. Mukuro smiled a bittersweet smile and placed the sphere on her desk.  
  
Only then did she notice that she was not yet alone in her room. From the corner of her eye, she saw the messenger still standing at the door.  
  
"Messenger I will forgive your impudence this time. Now go and let your lips be sealed about this matter." said Mukuro angrily.  
  
"Of course." said the messenger in a voice that Mukuro knew all too well.  
"Who—" started Mukuro as she turned to face the man behind her. She gasped in total shock when she saw him.  
  
The so-called messenger was no longer clad in traveling attire instead he was now wearing only his original clothes. Mukuro stepped back several times in disbelief. Standing in front of her now was the Lord Yomi himself, ruler of Gandara, master of his fortress.  
  
"Mukuro…" he said in that deep yet well-modulated voice.  
  
"You... you…" said Mukuro staring at him, completely bewildered.  
  
"Yes, it is I." said Yomi, with a genuine smile.  
  
"How… why… when…" was all Mukuro could say.  
  
Yomi looked at her in amusement. Frankly, Mukuro was overreacting.  
  
"I suppose this means you and I are back on good terms now." He said.  
  
"Yes, yes of course." said Mukuro, finally finding her voice and her common sense.  
  
"That… is wonderful." said Yomi, now positively beaming.  
  
Mukuro just stared at him, obviously debating whether this was only a dream contrived by her subconscious. Well this was not a dream. And it's a good thing it wasn't, right?  
  
"I suppose…" said Yomi, approaching her, "I suppose it is time for my state visit to your domain… don't you agree, dear Mukuro?" "Yes… I believe so…" said Mukuro, smiling happily. "I believe so, Yomi…"  
  
"Yes indeed…" said Yomi, covering Mukuro's smiling lips with his own.  
  
As all happy endings go, the hero and heroine end up together. After all it wouldn't be a happy ending if that didn't happen, would it? So let me just end with the usual words which bring smiles, tears and everything else…  
  
And they lived happily ever after…  
  
Since all stories must someday end, so must this one end as well.

-=-=-=-=-  
  
**Epilogue  
**  
Hiei bristled irritably in his seat. Apparently he was not comfortable with his attire. After all who would be comfy wearing all-white long-sleeved formal attire? In his annoyance, Hiei stood up from his seat and walked around the beautiful garden. The garden was bedecked with white, red and all sorts of gorgeous flowers. The ceremony was going to be held in a garden, which was resplendent in its beauty.  
  
Hiei was about to disappear behind a flower-laden bush when a familiar figure took his arm into hers.  
  
"Hiei! So glad to see you again!" said Yanagisawa loudly.  
  
"Can't say the same." Replied Hiei in a monotone.  
  
Yanagisawa steered Hiei back to the seats.  
  
"So, how's life?" asked Yanagisawa.  
  
"Fine. Like it always was."  
  
"How's your love life?" said Yanagisawa almost suggestively.  
  
"None. And I want to keep it that way."  
  
Yanagisawa laughed and released Hiei from her grip. Just then, Kurama had arrived carrying a huge bouquet of red roses in his arms. Yanagisawa ran to meet him.  
  
"Kurama!" she exclaimed, as if she and Kurama were miles away from each other.  
  
"Lady Yanagisawa! How delightful to see you again!" said Kurama politely.  
  
"My, Kurama, you have grown even more handsome."  
  
"Please don't flatter me, Lady." Said Kurama with a chuckle.  
  
"It's been so long!"  
  
"Not that long, I presume. It's been only three months or so."  
  
"Even so!" said Yanagisawa cheerfully.  
  
Kurama looked dashing in his white tuxedo. Well actually he looked dashing in any attire for that matter. Then, another guest arrived. Apparently he was the guest everybody had been waiting for so that the ceremony could begin. It was Yusuke of course.  
  
Shura appeared out of nowhere soon after Yusuke had arrived and started bantering with Yusuke, Kurama, Yanagisawa and practically everybody else.  
  
"Shura! Hello there, come over here!" said Yanagisawa.  
  
"Hello!" Shura piped up.  
  
"Say, what do you feel about Mukuro being your mother?" asked Yusuke suddenly.  
  
"Fine I guess. Though I never really needed a mother I guess it's better to have one." Said Shura.  
  
"Of course it is, Shura." Said Kurama. "I daresay you'll enjoy having a mother."  
  
"I will?" asked Shura, perplexed.  
  
"Sure!" replied Kurama.  
  
"Can I fight with her all I want? How about sparring?" said Shura.  
  
The whole company laughed in unison.  
  
After a great deal of laughing and reminiscing and Yusuke blatantly expressing his shock over what was going to happen in a few minutes, the band began to play. The guests were all obliged to stand up to welcome the bride and groom.  
  
It was spring in Makai, and everything was sparkling, shining and blooming. But the flowers could not compare to the bride who was the brightest thing in the world that day. The groom had an ever happy smile plastered on his face the whole time. Everybody was happy that the two had finally joined in marital bliss. Of course there were some arguments but as they say, nothing can stand in the way of two star-crossed lovers.  
  
Yomi and Mukuro. The Lord and Lady of Gandara and the territory which was once only Mukuro's. The rulers of the two powerful kingdoms in the Makai. The father and mother of a feisty little kid named Shura.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
OreWaTensai: YEY!!! My very first complete fanfic! So what did you think? Was it alright? Was it long enough for you? I hope so! Please give me long reviews, so I can know if I did the last chapter alright. Well, here's to a completed fanfic!!! 


End file.
